Talk:Human
Restructuring The Human and List of Humans pages are essentially the same as each other. I don't see the need to have two near identical pages like this. I propose that the information from List of Humans be added to the Humans page and the List of Humans page be scrapped. Thoughts on this and alternative suggestions please? --Yyp 14:26, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well, now that the sidebar has been updated, there is a place for the List of Humans page. No point in merging the two anymore. But I see no reason for the list of humans to be on this page when we have the List of Humans page. So, anybody got any ideas for what we could put here? Feel free to add to it. --Yyp 22:00, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Above comment made redundant by the change to Wikia's layout. 20:45, January 5, 2011 (UTC) The way I see it the only thing that can be done is to merge the two pages. The list of humans is essentially a less descriptive page than this and it is redundant to have a list on both. We could remove the list from this page but that would leave it as a stub. I think that is the only thing that can really be done--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:50, January 5, 2011 (UTC) As it stands now, the description of humans in the Races article is bigger than the one in the very article dedicated to them. Asides from seeing a list of who's human in Bleach, there's practically no reason to press the link to this page on the Races article. In which case, perhaps this page should just be merged with the List of Humans. On an unrelated note, where is the reference/translation note for this "High-Spec" term that is mentioned? It's unfamiliar to me. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 01:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I should very much like to know where this term translated "High-Spec" appeared, also, so I can investigate it. Adam Restling (talk) 19:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, found it: ch. 1, pg. 9. Will report my findings ASAP :). Adam Restling (talk) 19:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, since Karin says it in the first ch., I doubt it's an "official term" like, say, reishi is; she says it in katakana as ハイスペック haisupekku, I guess being short for "high specificity"??? At any rate, it's funny to see it become so widespread across the Internets when it seems to be only a kind of joke from Karin in the first place. However, if anyone else has another usage they can give me the pg. etc of, I'll try to check it out. Adam Restling (talk) 20:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Whatever is done with it, should the Mediumship page be combined with it? It is about something that is only applicable to Humans and will not likely ever be much longer than it already is. 19:41, January 7, 2011 (UTC) High spec Why Chizuru isn't in high spec list? she can se Aizen im the manga and unnamed female arrancar in karakura raizer "arc" run away...........Nueva Espada is born (talk) 18:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 10 days and no reply.......but im sure of it! i'll wait some other time run away...........Nueva Espada is born (talk) 18:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Because Karakura Raizer is not canon and seeing Aizen is not really a definite of being High spec, it is the only time she has ever seen anything.-- :When she saw Aizen, everyone could see him. Remember the plump bloke that was disintegrated because he walked up to him looking for help? 18:48, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :oooh....yeees.....i forgot it. sorry run away...........Nueva Espada is born (talk) 19:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::They could see Aizen because they were in Soul Society - their physical bodies were turned into spirit bodies by the Tenkai Kecchu, just like with a Senkaimon. Just wanted to clear that up. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 20:39, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Quincy Due to the latest arc I think the part "Due to a conflict with Soul Society and the Shinigami, the Quincy are all but extinct." should be changed. It should write that they were thought to be extinct or something like that. Night486 (talk) 19:54, May 10, 2013 (UTC)Night486